Tears of the Hokage that Never was
by Death2Ignorance
Summary: naruto finally reached his dream of being hokage but not the way he envisioned it. on the losing side of a war with sound kanoha stands alone with only one opption left naruto turns to the most feared being in existance crying all the way there.timetravel


Naruto woke up with a look of pure joy on his face. For once he wasn't thinking about the war with sound or about the reminisce of akatski but about his new fiance Yuuhi Kurenai or soon to be Namikaze Kurenai. his mind kept replaying the moment she said yes over and over almost as if if he stopped then he would forever lose that memory.

silently he got out of bed so as not to awake his bride to be, he went to go make breakfast and if she still wasn't up then she would get breakfast in bed.

when Naruto had finished both omelets and a couple of sausages and Kurenai still wasn't out of bed so he took their breakfast brought it into the room and gently shook her awake. "morning sleepy head" he said

"morning Naru-kun. is that breakfast?" she asked still groggy

"yeah I made it and when you still weren't awake I figured we'd have breakfast in bed." he said with a gentle smile on his face

"Good cause last night was my first and I don't think I can walk right."

"really do you need to go see Tsunade?" asked the ever innocent and naive Naruto

"Naruto I was kidding I can walk fine but yeah eventualy. she told me she had a mission for me" she said in between bites

"oh. o.k. do you want me to go with you I have something I need to talk to her about anyway?"

"sure"

after breakfast was done and they were dressed they headed towards the hokage tower taking to the roofs to get there faster.

the moment they walked in Tsunade's head snapped up and upon seeing Kurenai her face turned to that of pure glee and she squealed " I'm ganna have gradbabies!!"

her reaction momentarily stunned the newly engaged couple and two grunts of "huh?" were heard.

"oh you didn't know yet? Your pregnant! Congratulations!"

to which Kurenai's legs gave out and she hit the floor passed out.

"huh? I guess she really didn't know" tsunade said nonchalantly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

when Kurenai woke up she immediately remembered what happened and now her face to was full of joy as she turned to tsunade.

"Is it really true? am I really pregnant?"

"yes. yes it is true I ran a test while you were unconscious to confirm it."

I..I'm ganna be a mother" she said almost disbelievingly

"and I'm ganna be a grandma YATTA!" she exclaimed while childishly pumping her hand into the air

Naruto who had already gotten over his shock said "ne old hag I thought you were my granny?" with a childish pout on his face

Tsunade snorts and says "no I'm not old enough to be your grandmother and besides I'm more like a mother that needs to beats sense into you."

"thanks baa-chan" Naruto said with teary eyes

"I mean it now come here gaki" she said motioning him to give her a hug. but when he got close enough she swung a chakra enhanced punch that sent him sailing

"FIRST LESSON. STOP CALLING ME OLD!!"

Kurenai watch the conversation take place with a smile on her face lost in her own thoughts only for her to snap out of it when she heard Tsunade yelling and glass she looked over to where the noise had originated and saw Tsunade was rambling on on about something.

"what did you say?" asked Kurenai

"I said whens the party?"

"uh what party?"

"to celebrate you getting pregnant of course."

"like a baby shower?"

No that's not till later this is just like an announcement party so you don't have to tell everyone individually"

"HA. you just want an excuse to drink baa-chan." announced naruto who had just returned

"I don't _need _a reason to drink thank you very much."

"I dare you to say that when Shizune-nee-chan is in the room."

"don't you have people to invite and a party to put together?" said an irritated Tsunade

"hai. hai. later baa-chan. come on Kure-chan."

"wait Tsunade-sama what about my mission?"

"I'll give it to someone else your on maternity leave."

"but most maternity leave doesn't start till signs of pregnancy start showing."

"yeah but those aren't _my _grandkids I'm risking. yours are and as such you are officially on maternity leave"

"But the wa-"

"don't worry about the war stress is bad for the baby. now shoo! shoo! Go celebrate and have fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the party was nothing extravagant more like a small get together, but all their friends were there minus Atsuma, Gai, and Neji who were on a mission together.

everyone was having fun talking eating or having a drinking contest (Tsunade vs Anko) when Naruto called for everyone's attention

"Everyone Kurenai and I have some anouncements to make. first one is we're getting married!"

a collective congratulations was given by all but Kiba had to put his two cents in "I still can't believe you got with our sensei man. it's just weird."

Naruto brushed off the comment and continued on "and the second thing is..."

Kurenai took over and said "I'm pregnant!"

"AAAHHHH!!!the mental images!"Kiba screamed clutching his head in agony for a few moments until his hands unclenched and a smile crossed his face "aahh the mental images." he said with a small trickle of blood running down his nose.

"HENTAI!" Sakura shouted before sending him fly with her super human strength. and again a colective congradulation was said and tenten went off a talked to Kurenai about baby stuff for she too was pregnant almost seven months now.

with the party over Naruto and Kurenai were finishing cleaning up when Naruto saw kurenai hold her stomach in the protective way that most pregnant women do but unlike the look of joy he was expecting to see he found one of fear.

"Kure-Chan whats wrong?" he said while moving behind her and placing his hands on hers and his head on her shoulder.

Kurenai answered "I'm afraid I won't be a good mother. What if I do something wrong?"

Naruto replied "don't worry you'll be a great mother."

"how do you know?" she replied worriedly

"Kure-Chan do you know right from wrong?"

"of course"

"will you teach your kid right from wrong?"

"yes"

"will you punish them if they do something wrong?"

"yes"

"will you love them and be there for them?"

"yes"

"Then you'll be fine." he comforted "You'll make a great mother. I promise."

"Thanks Naru-kun. now lets go to bed we'll finish up in the mourning."

and they slept peacefully for the last time that night for when morning came so did the sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sound is attacking! sound is attacking all civilians evacuate to the mountain! all gennin go with them and protect them! All chuunin and higher report to the hokage for a council of war!" yelled several messengers throughout the village.

this is what Naruto and Kurenai woke up to and immediately they both got dressed and and left but when Kurnai started for the hokage tower with Naruto he yelled at her

"Your on maternity leave your supposed to go to the hokage mountain with the civilians!"

"I'm a jounin of this village and as such I'm going to the council of war!" she yelled right back not even stopping

Naruto realising that he wasn't going to get her to change her mind reluctantly followed.

when they reached the hokage tower and joined the crowd of chuunin and jounin an ANBU appeared before them and said "Yuuhi Kurenai you are to report to the hokage mountain under Godaime-sama's orders"

and without even letting her respond he placed a hand on her shoulder and Shunshined to the mountain's base before departing again to get new orders missing the screams of protest that Kurenai was giving.

"I SHOULD BE FIGHTING OUT THERE NOT HIDING IN SOME MOUNTAIN!!" She screamed

but all that did was attract stairs from passerbies.

back at the hokeage tower Tsunade was finishing up her speech "... alright I want you all to go and meet them full force. Kill those oto bastards who dare attack us!"

and with that all ninja took off to the battle feild in the forest outside of kanoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The forest outside of Konoha were burning down from katon jutsus used by desperate leaf ninja to try and counter sound's destructive airwaves leaving not only scorched trees but broken and shattered trees. When three burst of chakra drew the attention of all shinobi but most of the leaf shinobi weren't focusing on the two dominant chakras but rather the one that was fading, the one that belongs to their Godaime hokage, Tsunade. The other two belong to her assailant Orochimaru who had taken over Sasuke's body completely . And the other belongs to Kanoha's strongest nin and Tsunade's guardian and adoptive son Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had just gotten to where Tsunade was fighting Orochimaru when he saw her stumble from exhaustion while charging Orochimaru who had kurisagi drawn and stabbed Tsunade when a blood curtailing roar was heard that made several sound nins piss their pants for it announced the arrival of their most hated and feared enemy, and several nins booked it then and there but the strong of heart or of arms remained to fight but Naruto had his eyes set on only one ninja. The ninja that had single handily fucked his life up, he had taken his brother, his jiji, and now it seemed he had taken his mother from him and now Orochimaru was goanna pay.

Naruto rushed Orochimaru kunai in hand and engaged him in a kenjutsu battle but Orochimaru was tiring quickly the effects of his last battle weighing heavily upon him so he decided on a tactical retreat.

calling for his 10 of his jounins to detain the young Namikaze he tried to make his escape but as he turned around and started running he heard seven gurgled attempts at screams as seven of his men fell and the other three following them quickly afterwards not even giving him enough time to escape.

So he turned to face the last Namikaze once more tring to stop panting he spoke.

"You fight well child but surely you know when you are out matched" hoping his bluff would work he threw up a confident less tired front. But unfortunately for him Naruto saw right through it.

"You no longer outclass me hebi." sneered Naruto "and I am much stronger than Tsunade was. Defeating you in your current state would be all too easy for me."

He smiled when he saw his words were getting to the pale faced snake. But before he could rush to attack thirty jounin and twenty gennin surrounded him giving the snake enough time to leave while forcing Naruto to fall back.

When the battle was over Kanoha, having forced sound to retreat. Regrouped and searched for survivors. While Naruto went straight to Tsunade. And he found his hokage slowly approaching death's door thanks to the poison of the kurisagi, and he cried.

for the first time since he had been told of the Kyuubi eight years ago he cried, and he held her in his arms whispering words of comfort while protecting her face from the rain that the dark clouds were sending down almost as if they too were crying for her death.

"N..Naruto?" struggled Tsunade. "I'm here baa-Chan just hold on the medics will be here and you'll be back to paperwork in no time." he lied through his sobs. "Quit lying to me gaki... I _am _a medic nin I...I know when my time has come." spoke Tsunade through the greenish liquid that was coming out of the corners of her mouth. "Don't say things like that Baa-Chan. You still have to see your grandchildren." he cried "you'll be fine Sakura-Chan will fix you up just like she did Kankuro" he lied again "Naruto be strong and ... and don't cry for me it's my time. But Naruto?"

"Yes Baa-Chan"

"I... I want you to be the ... to be the next hokage."

"I-I-I can't I am not fit to lead Kahona I don't have your strength." he stuttered. Tsunade smiled "You'll never have _my_strength gaki I'd bet my life on that. even though right now that's not worth too much." she laughed. Amazingly still keeping her sense of humor even when shinigami beckons. "That's not the strength i meant! and don't say things like that!your life is always worth something!"

"None the less... you.. and only... you are fit... to be hokage."

"Quit talking like your dieing!!" he sobbed " You can't die. please don't leave me alone."

"you'll never... be... a..lone... you've got.. kure..nai. I...I lo..ve y..y..y....." she tried to finish her sentence but it was no use her body started to shut down her eyes glossing, over hands falling limp, and her temperature dropped at a drastic pace.

Shinigami was done waiting and had finally taken her from her body. "baa-Chan" he whispered as if disbelieving almost as if he was waiting for her to suddenly open her eyes and say "surprise!" but as seconds turned to minutes and his cries became more harsh and louder he held her in his arms his body shaking from his emotions.

But he had to steel himself if her dying wish was for him to be hokage then damn it he was going to do it. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the shambles that was once Kanoha. Now at barely half its strength, the great "tree" had lost its strongest root and was soon to crumble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto now stood before the remaining council delivering Tsunades last words.

"She... she wanted me to be the rukudaime hokage that was her final request" whispered Naruto, barley keeping rein of his emotions.

The council did not protest nor did anyone in the village for he had become a beacon of hope for his allies and a notification of execution for his enemies, a brave friendly and compassionate youth and a cold hearted killer, an angel and a demon. He had become_**Tokui Ha **_(pride of the leaf)

But even he knew he could not lead his home to victory and after he had been sworn in as rukudaime he locked himself in his office trying to think of a way to save his village.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!"he said slamming his fists down on his desk "There has to be a way to win there just has to be!'

He had been in there for over a day and still could not think of anything when his tenet made himself known and was actually kind for once.

**"I know of a way to save your village and your friends including the already deceased."**

Naruto was shocked it had been years since he had last talked with the Kyuubi and now he comes and is being nice?

'What is it!!?' he practically screamed

**"Simple you must go back in time and stop this mess from accruing"**

'Thanks Kyuubi that's a big help.' he sighed in let down

**"(sighs) didn't you ever wonder why I graced this village with my presence?"**

'You mean why you attacked us'

**"Yeah yeah same thing. Any way it was for a reason and that reason was to win a bet,"**

'A bet?'

**"Yes a bet you stupid human."**

'YOU MEAN YOU DESTROYED A THIRD OF THE VILLAGE, MY PARENTS INCLUDED AND YOU RUINED MY LIFE FOR A BET!!!!'

**"Yes"**the Kyuubi said simply**"but the reward was so great and the task was supposed to be so easy. but there are two beings that never lose myself being a demon fox and ruler of hell and Kami the all seeing slut **(A/N: yes Kami and Kyuubi are both females)** so what do you think would happen if we bet against each other?"**

'I don't know kyuubi-teme pray tell me' he seethed

**"Well Kami would win of course which is why I am sealed in you instead of ruler of everything. See the bet was simple if I could destroy Kanoha then I would get to be Kami for three hundred years and if I fail I had to endure whatever punishment I got which is why I never let you die before."**

'Aww and here I thought you liked me' he spoke still clearly pissed off 'and how is this supposed to help me?'

**"Well Kami can control everything including time so if I were to win the bet then I could send you back in time freeing me and giving you a second chance."**

'but how can you still win if you have already lost the bet' he said even though he thought he knew where this was going and prayed that he was wrong.

**"as I said I can't and won't lose so now instead of destroying the village myself you shall act as my champion and should you succeed you get sent back and I'll become Kami thus freeing myself of this cage and no one is the wiser"**

'YOU WANT ME TO DESTROY MY VILLAGE!!! THE ONE I NOT 48 HOURS AGO SWORE TO PROTECT UNTIL I DIE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?'

**"Yes"**

'HELL NO!'

And with that he cut the mental link between him and the Kyuubi

"There has to be another and I _will_ find" he said to himself

(One month later)

The war was at a standstill but only because sound had mysteriously stopped attacking allowing Kanoha to regain some strength. But the news that had been delivered to them shook them to their very core and here Naruto tells the new council consisting of the Kanoha 11 minus Neji who was killed on the mission he was on along with Gai and Atsuma. And words that nobody knew he could say were said.

"There is no hope.." Naruto began "sound who is already stronger than us just allied themselves with Kumo and Iwa…"

He let this information sink in. Looks of shook and terror crossed their face and his next words only shook them more.

"And with the recent death of... and with the death of Garra sand has pulled out of the war leaving us to fend for ourselves. This meeting is to determine how we go out. Do we minimize casualties and surrender or do we fight tooth and nail to the end?"

"We should surrender" spoke Aburame Shino

"I agree we have no hope of winning so why fight?" reasoned Shikamaru

"Because if we don't than we will become slaves to the sound. Women will be sent to brothels, men killed or used for forced labor, and our children will be taken away and raised as sound shinobi taught to hate and despise all that we stand for we cannot let this happen. We must fight!" argued Sakura

"Yeah I agree with pinky here!" shouted Kiba

"YOSH!! I agree with you my beautiful cherry blossom we must go out the way of a true shinobi like Gai-sensei and our flames of youth shall live on!!" spouted lee

"Are you stupid! better for our children to live and hate us than to die before they even get a chance at life!" yelled a pregnant Tenten

And so the debate went on and no decision was reached. They simply could not agree and with all hope lost Naruto turned to his only solution crying all the way there. Through the dark sewers he walked until he reached her cage and spoke three words that shattered his heart

"I'll do it"

kyuubi grinned at hearing her jailer come to his senses.

**"about time kit now do you have a plan? destroying an entire village is no easy feat even if its at half its strength."**

"no not yet do you have one?"

**"I might but why should I help you? you have been nothing but rude to me since you first spoke to me and not once have you shown the proper respect."**

"respect is earned not given if you want my respect then prove to me that your worthy of it and beside you have just as much to gain as i do"

**"HA! ME **_**prove**_** to YOU!?!? I think you misunderstand your situation kit **_**i **_**am the one with the plan kit not you."**

"no Kyuubi it is you who misunderstands you have just as much to gain from this as I do. Because if I don't your stuck in my head until I die and trust me I _**WON'T **_die any time soon if you decline just to piss you off."

**"Brave words kit do you not realize you are going to hell when you die. Hell,**_** MY **_**domain it is not wise to piss me off. however your courage is great" 'or your stupidity' **she thought to her self **" and as such I shall tell you my plan..." **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto walked up to his Secretary with his emotions completely killed. it had taken him a long time to be able to even think about his upcoming actions without losing his head and even now he was unsure if he could realy go through with it.

"call an emergancy council meeting" he spoke to her quickly not trusting his voice too much right now.

she nods and starts on her assignment

"tell them I will be waiting in the council chambers."

"hai hokage-sama" she replied her voice seemed so full of life that is seemed out of place in times as dark as these.

"please don't call me that I am not worthy of such respect" he said and without another word he turned into the council chambers before she could reply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

very member of the council walked in to see naruto with his eyes closed and face contorted in such a sad manner. But they all thought it was because of the in fact he was thinking of his only comforting thought ' at least I can give them an explanation for why I'm doing this and mabye, just mabye one of them won't hate me' but then Naruto felt Kyuubi tug on his mind

(naruto's mind scape)

**"kit you can't tell anybody why your doing this."**

"WHAT WHY NOT!?!?" yelled naruto

**"because kit your friends are too noble and there is too high of a chance that at least one of them will willingly let you kill them and that would make it to were you conquered the village and not destroyed it. You must kill everyone with no mercy and no one must let you kill them"**

The news tore naruto up even more and he started to cry. Now his friends dieing thought would be about why he had betrayed and killed them. he could already see the looks of shock and terror that would inevitably be sketched on their faces as life's grasp slowly reseeded from their faces. and he cried even harder. once again his body shook with raw emotions threating to burst and eat him up from the inside out.

until he was shook awake from his old teammate Sakura.

"neh Naruto you ok?" she asked as gently as she could.

"no Sakura I'm not I...I'm sorry" he whispered the last part to her

"Huh? for wh-"

but before she could finish naruto took out a kunai and jammed it through her throat killing her instantly. and while the others were still in shock he raced over and killed Lee, and Shino before the others snapped out of their stupor.

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing!?" yelled Kiba

**"kit you must act the part." **reminded Kyuubi

"I'm destroying the leaf." spoke an emotionless Naruto

the look of shock was present on everyone's face each with different thoughts running through there heads.

'_Oh god my baby please no she hasn't even had a chance at life yet' _Tenten

_'this makes no sense why is Naruto doing this? god damn troublesome blond' _Shikamaru

_'Naruto-kun I admired you I loved you why are you betraying us' _Hinata

_'She... she's dead he killed Sakura! your so dead Naruto-teme' _Ino

_'Oh crap were dead there's no way we can kill him.'_Choji

_'You bastard you killed shino! I'm ganna rip you to shreds' _Kiba

"GATSUUGA!" yelled Kiba as he started his attack towards Naruto who easily flipped over it and delivered a swift kick to Kiba's back. which sent him crashing into the wall effectively knocking him out.

arm expansion jutsu!" yelled Choji and his arm expanded to four times its normal size and he delivered a hard punch to Naruto's back sending him towards the same wall Kiba was at.

using this as an opportunity to kill Kiba naruto took out a kunai and stabbed Kiba's unconscious body.

time seemed to slow for Hinata as the kunai drew closer to him _'NO NOT KIBA-KUN' _and when it pierced his head she felt her heart break. her childhood crush had just killed her boyfriend. suddenly the old her died, the Hinata that was kind and gentle vanished replaced by a being consumed with rage wanting nothing more than revenge. and she charged Naruto with all her strength.

her first blow was aimed at his head but he bent matrix style and reached up with his right hand and grabbed her wrist then with his left he punched her elbow breaking it at the she didn't even seem to notice as she just continued to throw juken after juken their battle going all across the room and even with only one arm she was occupying Naruto.

Choji saw his opening when Naruto side step yet another juken and he punched with all his strength and when he felt his fist conect with flesh he smiled. but when he saw Naruto had used Hinata as a human shield his smile turned to a look of astonishment _'that punch might have killed Hinata!'_

but Naruto wasn't taking chances and decided to pull out the big guns. taking out a harashin kunai he slit Hinata's throat, dropped her corps and threw the kunai at Choji's feet. who imedeatly jumped back. and when Naruto appeared wear the kunai was he felt control of his body leave him.

"Kagemane jutsu sucsess." shikamaru said triumphantly.

Choji knock him out" ordered Shikamaru.

"What he just killed-"

"I said knock him out!"

"Bu-"

"God damn it Choji i cant hold him!"

but before Choji could move Ino used her clan jutsu

shintenshin!

instantly she felt her soul leave her body and when she next opened her eyes they weren't hers

"Shikamaru can you release me I got him."

but Shikamaru did not release Naruto's body

"what have you done with Ino Naruto."

"hm how did you know it was me?" Naruto asked

"Ino wouldn't have asked she would have demanded. what have you done with her?" he responded

"I should have known that oh well."

"What did you do to Ino!?" repeated Shikamaru

"Simple I fed her soul to Kyuubi

"why did you betray us?" interrogated Shikamaru

"aren't you ganna kill me?"

"quit avoiding the question." demanded Shikamaru

"looks like I'll have to cut this conversation short then." naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared right behind tenten and he took her hostage.

"what when did you place a kunai there?" asked a shocked Shikamaru

"during my taijutsu battle with Hinata. now either both of you kill your selves or she dies." demanded Naruto

**"kit what the fuck are you doing if they do that then I wont become kami and this whole thing is ruined!" **

_'shit! I foregot!'_

**"well fix it!"**

_'alright alright I Will.'_

"No please Naruto please don't kill me think of my baby think of Neji's baby! please let me live for the baby's sake!" cried Tenten

Naruto eyes betrayed him for a second and showed sympathy and sorrow which Tenten thought meant she would live. but just as hope was swelling up inside her his eyes hardened again and he drove a kunai through her throat

"to late." he said as he slit Tenten's throat and smirked even though he wished he could just die on the inside.

"NO!!!!" screamed Choji "YOU BASTARD SHE WAS PREGNANT! YOU SICK MONSTER, THE ADULTS WERE RIGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI REINCARENATED!"

that did it and Naruto felt his rein on his emotions leave him all the pain in his heart that he had tried to ignore came rushing to the surface but before it could Naruto felt a tug in his head signifying Kyuubi calling for him.

(Naruto's mindscape)

"I cant do this Kyuubi I just cant!" sobbed Naruto "these are my friends that i killed! and one of them was pregnant!"

**"Silence you pathetic human! my god you are useless. but you don't have a choice you must do this you've already started it would be stupid for you to stop now.**

in the real world Naruto's body went limp. and for a minute Choji had thought Naruto had realised what he had done but then it happened.

red chakra started leaking out and when Naruto's eyes opened they were no longer blue but red.

**"thanks you shit heads now I can finish what i started twenty years ago" **yelled Naruto feigning Kyuubi's control

The rest of the night went by in a blur for Naruto, he remembered every kill every shinobi who fought bravely every man who defended his wife and child every woman who begged for mercy and every child that cried under their it all seemed fake like a fiction novel he knew what he did but his mind told him he did nothing wrong he could remember every kill but not the killing blow. his mind struggled to suppress these memories but couldn't. he saw buildings leveled and stands set aflame even the ramen stand he set aflame. the look of shock, betrayal and terror etched on the villagers faces, he saw his _fiancé _in tears as she fought against him and he saw his hand run though her chest and he saw iruka's look of sadness and disappointment. finally after what seemed like centuries Naruto was pulled into his mind scape and saw Kyuubi with an evil glint in his eye

**"ah that was fun." **said a almost giddy Kyuubi **"but there is still one left. I wish it was your bitch you seem to like so much because this is the kill that will haunt you when you sleep at night. remember no mercy, other wise neither of us get what we want. have fun" **laughed Kyuubi

when Naruto reluctantly opened his eyes he nearly puked at what he saw. the whole entire village was burning, corpses of villagers everywhere and standing in front of him was the sole survivor of his rampage. a child maybe four years old wearing old rags but despite all the carnage around him he was happy because he thought that with his hokage with him that he was safe. this poor naive child still did not know who was responsible for the destruction that surrounded him. and as such he ran right over to the now standing Naruto and hid behind his leg.

"Hokage-sama whats going on is the sound attacking!? I'm scared hokage-sama!"

Naruto look on to the poor child and all reminisce of his heart shattered as he recognised the child from the group of children he played with at the orphanage.

"no Toya the sound isn't attaking. it was me who did this." he spoke crying. he just couldn't hold it in any longer. and he openly cried and the child joined him but his were because he was afraid.

"Why would you do this! your supposed to protect the village!" toya shouted. a look of betrayal on his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO PROTECTING YOUR PRECOUSE PEOP-"

but Naruto could listen any longer and threw his last kunai through the kids skull. dropping to his knees Naruto let everything out all his sorrow all his shame and all his tears came out in the five minutes he sat there before he was pulled into his mind scape. but when he got there there was no cage guarding kyuubi and he had an extra entity there also.

**"this is preposterous Kyuubi! its cheating and it doesn't count!" **yelled the exta entity

**"Of course it counts I acted through this mortal and held up my end of the bet and now you must hold up yours Kami" Kyuubi said with a huge smirk on her face.**

**"No you cheated!" yelled Kami**

**"how did I cheat? you said that I had to destroy the leaf. you did not say how I had to, and it was my actions that brought about the destruction of the leaf and as such I am Kami for 300 years as per out arrangement."**

**Kami sighed. a look of defeat and disbelief evident on her face. **

**"fine you have 300 years enjoy" spat Kami and just like that she disappeared.**

**"ah victory. now kit I beleive we had an agreement."**

**the lifeless looking Naruto merely grunted**

**"anyways when I send you back you will be four years old, you will still have your healing ability and your reserves will still be unnaturaly high however you will not have any of my chakra. so kit a guess this is good bye until you die and I see you in hell."**

and with that everything went white for naruto and when his eyes reajusted he was back at his old appartment in his four year old body.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: hello everyone and thanks for reading my first story i hope it wasn't too bad any way please reveiw and leave suggestions and also if any one would like to beta this story that would be greatly apreciated**

also as of now this story will most likely be a naru kure but i think that im going to hold a poll so you can vote any except Hinata and sakura

thanks R&R

war is pointless


End file.
